warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:XMaanlichtx
Over Mij Boe ik ben Maanlicht, maar je mag me gewoon Luna noemen. (Maan Luna lijkt op elkaar toch?) Ik lees al een tijdje Warrior Cats. Ze behoren tot mijn lievelingsboekenserie, dus yay. Voor de rest heb ik ook een verslaving aan de Goneserie. Ik houd van creepyshit in boeken. :3 Hoe ongelooflijker hoe beter. Ik zit in de vwo 2 en straks als school begint, ben ik vast minder online smh. Als je nog wat van me wilt, weten vraag het dan. Ik bijt niet :P Nog een ding en dan ben je van me af :P. Avondpoot en ik zijn altijd freakfangirls in chat pas op voor onze caappss Voor de rest ben ik ook wel actief op de FF wiki. (totdat school begint rip ik) Ik heb 2 FF's. Moonlight's Discovery is een beetje dood en ga ik waarschijnlijk niet eens afmaken. Ik heb gewoon geen inspiratie. Waar ik nu mee bezig ben is Waterpaw's Story die is wel actief. c: Favo Dingen Mijn Favorite Poezen 1. Snowfur nog niet vertaald naar het Nederlands 2. Willowbreeze 3. Vosstaart Mijn Favorite Katers 1. Rafelster 2. Gaaipoot ik vind zijn sarcasme echt geweldig 3. Cedarstar spoilers smh Favorite Clans 1. HASClan (HeiligeAlbinoSlakkenClan) 2. SchaduwClan 3. RivierClan 4. DonderClan (Ik haat ze niet maar ik vind zo ook niet leuk) Gehate Clan 1. WindClan(ik mag ze gwn niet xD) Katten Die Ik Haat 1. Foxheart IK MAG JE NIET IK HAAT JE ZELFS LAKSKLDMASK 2. Rainflower jij vieze... 3. Stormtail *wilt graag haar woede uiten, maar kan niet* 4. Zandstorm ik haat je :) Favorite Boeken 1.Dageraad 2. Yellowfang's Secret 3. Bluestars Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise Favorite Koppels 1. WillowbreezexCrookedstar 2. WolkstaartxLichthart 3. BlauwsterxEikenhart Koppels Die Ik Haat 1. VuursterxZandstorm (Vraag me niet waarom) 2. StormtailxMoonflower (Spoiler redenen) Boek quotes WAARSCHUWING DEZE QUOTES KUNNEN SPOILERS BEVATTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lawl Grijsstreep kan niet flirten xD :Graystripe: "Thanks." :Silverstream: "You idiot! What are you doing on my territory?" :Graystripe: "Ummm...drowning?" :Silverstream: "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?" :Graystripe: "Ah, but who would rescue me there?" :--Grijstreep en Zilverstroom in Water en Vuur pagina 129 : : Zo te zien vind Gaaipoot dat Sparnaald een poes is cx :Birchfall: "You're not very sympathetic for a medicine cat." :Jaypaw: "I'm here to ''heal you. If you want sympathy, go to the nursery." :--Sparnaald en Gaaipoot in Duistere Rivier Pagina idk : Rainflower is een b**** want: :'Rainflower': ""If he'd stayed in camp he'd never have had the accident. Then he wouldn't be the ugly mess he is now. He'd still be my handsome young warrior."" :--Rainflower tegen Shellheart in Crookedstars Promise pagina 51 : Vuurster is zo te zien blij dat hij dood is :"''A prophecy? My first prophecy! I am a true StarClan cat!"" :Vuurster in Bramblestars Storm pagina 6 : Stiekem vindt Grijsstreep tweebenen geweldig :Millie: "I can't wait to tell everyone how my brave, tough warrior saved a little Twoleg... by acting cute." :Graystripe: "Wha-huh? You wouldn't!" :Millie: "Plus I'm sure the rest of your Clan would like to know." :Graystripe: "Millie...!" :--Millie en Grijsstreep in Warrior Refuge pagina 69 En dan krijg je toch weer medelijden met Aspels... :"Upset? I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. It's like being cut open every day, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed to see the blood..." -- Aspels tegen Kwiklicht in Long Shadows pagina 273 PHAHAHAHAHA OEHH PIJNLIJK :Berrynose: "Did you see Firestar die?...What was it like?" :Brambleclaw: "I might expect a question like that from a kit, Berrynose, but not from a warrior, especially one that I mentored." —Braamklauw scheld tegen Berrynose Long Shadows, pagina 243 Ugh slijmbal wat zie je toch in haar? :I love you, Sandstorm. You'll never be second-best for me. My love belongs here and now, in the life we share-and it will last for all moons to come, I promise." —Vuurster tegen Zandstorm Firestar's Quest, pagina's 401-402 Awh dit laat me janken ;( :"Firestar! When you see her, tell Ferncloud I love her." —Schorspels tegen Vuursters spirit nafter Varenwolk dies The Last Hope, pagina 324 DE MIJNE ZIJN WEL LANG GENOEG :Snowkit: "How far does the world stretch?" :Moonflower: "Only StarClan knows." :Bluekit: "But my legs aren't long enough to walk that far." —Snowkit met Moonflower Bluestar's Prophecy, pagina 25 Ander soort qoutes "Horror spellen zijn net zwangerschappen je verwacht iets, maar je weet niet wanneer je het krijgt." -Melvin "You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile." -Sia "Middelbare school struggles: als je je fiets niet kan vinden." -Ik, als mijn school uit is "You forget the words of our song." -Synchronize "Hope is the mindkiller." -Layers Of Fear Badgekastje & Infoboxen |Badge 2 = |Badge 3 = |Badge 4 = }}